roxy_the_foxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Luxury
Play one of the following: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 "GOD DANG IT!" - One of his lines when he's angry. You know Mr. Luxury right? He is one of the most Iconic characters of all time. He stars as the protagonist of many series. Story Mr. Lux is a human living in Forest 113, which is his own forest, it was the largest forest in the world, it's also home to his house which was the largest house he owns. On May 1st, he decided to make a Video Game called; "Mr. Luxury Vs. The Necro Force", when he published his Video Game, he decides to take a nap, the very next day, his game hit the Number 1 spot for the best game, having many elements from Run 'n' Gun games, like Ikari Warriors, Contra, Gunstar Heroes, and Cuphead. 3 Days later, he decides to watch a film called; "First Blood", starring Sylvester "Sly" Stallone as John Rambo, he quite liked the film as it was the predecessor of Rambo: First Blood Part II, 4 days later, he says; "Well, what a film that was", referring to First Blood. 6 hours later, he watched Commando, starring Arnold Schwarzenegger as John Matrix. On June 4th, he found a mysterious mansion, leading himself to a dark room, he looks around for light, he found it, but, in a very bad way. He manages to escape unharmed, due to the fact that he busted the door down. Then, he goes up to his Windows 98 Machine and plays spider solitaire. On June 10th, Mr. Lux went into the most tree populated area, there, he saw a Supercell cloud spawning an EF-5 Tornado, but, the tornado was too far away from hitting his house, even though it was in Forest #113, which was 100 million square miles. The next couple of days, he saw a massive explosion, yielding about 15 megatons (albeit being equivalent to Castle Bravo), and that's how he became interested in doing the explosive watermelon challenge (without using rubber bands). Then, one week later, he saw a vintage OS store, and in that store, it had Windows 98, so, he managed to get the following: Windows 98 Microsoft Plus! for Windows 98 Office 97 Microsoft Works 4.5. to Come Gallery Dark Room.png|Mr. Lux in a Dark Room Midi and Lux (DNM).png|Midi and Lux wearing Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari outfits Lux losing sanity.png|ML about to lose it. Spread Gun.png|Lux firing the Spread Gun. MLVTNF3 Boss.png|ML ready to take down the defense wall. Here School XENOCIDE.png|ML in Here School XENOCIDE Here School XENOCIDE 2.png|3 MLs in HSX 2 Mansion.png|ML in a Mansion MLVNTF NES Box Art.png|Lux on the MLVTNF NES Box-Art ML at night.png|Mr. Lux Standing outside at night. Here School at night.png|Lux at Here School even though it's at night. The Nightmare Mansion.png|Luxury with Hugo in The Nightmare Mansion Explosion.png|Mr. Luxury witnessing an Explosion ML action figure.png|An ML action figure Area 10.png|ML at Area 10 in MLVTNF ML With Machine Gun.png|Mr. Lux with his Machine Gun Category:Characters Category:Male